Good Intentions
by Lady Tyria
Summary: Ever since the senbatsu camp, Sengoku seems to always wind up in the same places as Kirihara. This irritates the little imp. Marui meddles. senkiri.


Good Intentions  
Pairing: Sengoku Kirihara  
Rating: Uh. Dunno. Not G, definitely not porn. Probably work safe.  
Synopsis: Ever since the senbatsu camp, Sengoku seems to always wind up in the same places as Kirihara. This irritates the little imp.  
Notes: Written for Michiru in exchange for a manga that I want to own to prove it exists but that horrifies me enough that I would never pay money for it. Hurrah. Couple was required, no prompt was given. Minimum size was 1000 words.

Also, if you liked this, please try some of my other fics.  
most are so old they came along before C2 recommendations came about.  
Length: 2000 words XD

He could see heads turning to stare at him as he passed, and he could hear that they were whispering, although he wasn't even close to being able to hear what they were saying. He didn't need to hear it anyway, he knew what they were saying anyways. His brilliant yellow Rikkaidai jacket he was wearing stood out fiercely compared to the Yamabuki school uniforms. Come to think of it, his unnaturally bright red hair probably drew a lot of attention to him as well, but Marui couldn't deny that he was a bit of an attention whore.

Outwardly he looked very calm, smoothly blowing a bubble from his gum as he walked. Rikkaidai had a huge reputation to uphold, so he strutted through the grounds of the school as though he had every right to be there. It helped that he'd gotten directions from Yagyuu (Lord only knows how they gentleman had obtained this info) on how to navigate his way through the school to the tennis courts. As soon as the fenced area was visible, he'd already spotted his quarry.

Sengoku was actually on his backside on the tennis court, laughing. He'd tripped while returning his opponent's last shot, but not only had he gotten lucky and the ball had just barely bounced off the net onto the other side, but he had landed right next to the – still unharmed—contact lens that that cute junior girl had lost on the court during her last period gym class. He picks up the tiny plastic lens, then smiled goofishly through the net at Muromachi, but his opponent didn't notice, in fact he wasn't looking at Sengoku, rather his surprised gaze was going right over the vice captain's head. Still sitting on the hard court, he tilts his head back to see what's happening, and winds up looking at Rikkaidai's own Bunta Marui.

The shorter red head looked back down unflinchingly at the other tennis player, with his hands on his hips, and lets his bubble burst. Now that he had his target's undivided attention, and all of his gum back in his mouth, he demands simply, "What are your intentions towards Kirihara Akaya?"

Sengoku blinks. He doesn't know what query he'd been expecting, but that sure wasn't it. So this is about the cute curly-haired brat. The vice captain stands up, absentmindedly brushing dirt off himself with his free hand. With a disarming smile, he asks, "Who are you to be asking?"

With hardly a pause, and seemingly without concern for the large number of people watching their encounter, he declares, "I'm his best friend come boyfriend come ex-boyfriend come best friend."

Minami walks over, possibly to try to take control of the situation as team captain. To distract him, Sengoku gives him the contact lens he'd found earlier, since he knows Minami has a slight crush on that girl. Then he takes Marui's arm, leading him towards the clubhouse, which would be empty during practice, and which he as vice-captain has a key for. As they walk, he says, "Let's take this conversation somewhere more private, ok?"

"Alright, ex-boyfriend-san, now what exactly is this about?" Sengoku feigns more innocence of the situation than he really has once they're in the semi-private space of the building. After all, he hadn't really tried flirting with Kirihara or anything. The vice-captain himself was bi, but he had no disillusions about the orientation of most boys. In fact, he felt blessed by Marui's appearance, because now he knows that since Kirihara has an ex-boyfriend, it's highly probably that he likes guys.

Marui pouts at the ex-boyfriend title, blowing another bubble and letting it pop before saying, :I'd prefer 'best friend-san' if you really must. Anyways, ever since that Senbatsu camp, the little one's been whining about you stalking him. Seems like everywhere he goes, you're there. Same movie, same Wendy's, same subway car, same manga store… a few more times than coincidence would allow for. So, what are your intentions towards my Akaya?"

Sengoku decides that pointing out that Marui seems to be shorter than 'the little one' won't help his case here. "I know it may seem unlikely, but it really has been coincidence. Not that I'm complaining, since Kirihara-kun is quite cute. In fact, I mark it up to my good luck." He says the word 'luck' in English, out of habit.

"'Luck'? Oh, luck!" Marui made a mental note to force Akaya to let him tutor him in English again. The most incoherent part of the junior's story had been his claims that Sengoku attributed their encounters to 'rock' or 'rocky'. He decides to change topics away from his reaction though. No point making Kirihara seem as stupid as he is to a potential suitor, "You really expect me to believe it's just luck?"

"Well, they do call me Lucky Sengoku." He replies nonchalantly, "As for my intentions, I like Kirihara. He's cute, and I enjoyed spending time with him at the Senbatsu camp. What're you going to do about it?"

The redhead smiles, "Well, I decide whether I like you or not, and then based on that decision, I either help you get with my slightly oblivious underclassmate, or I make your life a living hell."

* * *

In the clubhouse the next day, just after practice, the redhead oh-so-subtly (read: not at all) sidles up against his best friend/ex. Kirihara makes a face at him, not because he would usually mind, but because he seriously had just had a shower, and was sitting around in only a towel. Besides, usually when Marui started acting really touchy, it meant the redhead wanted something. "So, I've been thinking about the whole Kiyosumi Sengoku thing you told me about. And I mean, I agree with you that it's weird, but why do you think he's stalking you?"

That line of questioning really wasn't what Kirihara was expecting, he was expecting Marui to pester him for some kind of favour, "Well, if he's showing up everywhere, and it's too weird to be by accident, then the explanation is that he's stalking me right?"

"Ever thought that you're just paranoid?" Marui asks, ruffling Kirihara's wet hair during a pause before he adds his next, totally pre-planned comment, "Or maybe… you want to think he's following you around."

The younger tennis player is so shocked by this comment that he shoves his friend's hand away and stands up, just barely remembering to grab his towel in time to not have it fall down altogether, "Just what the Hell do you think you're talking about?!"

Marui grins. He really is a genius, he knows exactly the right chords to press to get his friend reacting the way he wants him to. He makes his grin even larger, so it looks teasing, "Well, if he were stalking you around, then that would mean he likes you. So, if you like him, then you want him stalking you, since that means he likes you back."

"What? That's retarded!" He yells back. However, anyone who knows him at all can tell by that little way he squirms, and the slight red tint that comes to his cheeks, and the over-exaggerated reaction that really, Marui was far, far closer to the truth than the second year ace even wanted to admit to himself.

The redhead let Kirihara squirm for another long moment as he slowly inflates a bubble, leaves it as a perfectly round pink sphere for a few minutes, and then lets it pop, quickly using his teeth to drag the little shreds of gum back into his mouth. Then, in a completely offhand tone, he continues, "Oh, so you do like him. You must really have a thing for redheads then… or is he supposed to be a replacement for me, because you want me so bad but know you can't have me?"

Kirihara growls and slips his boxers on under his towel, so that he doesn't almost expose himself again, because clearly Marui is in the sort of mood where he's just going to tease the younger boy mercilessly, "It's not like that and you know it. He's nothing like you!"

Marui lets out a loud huff and pouts. Kirihara is starting to become desperately aware that all of the other players on the team are paying exclusive attention to them, especially since Niou has an absolutely wicked, sadistic grin on. He definitely starts to pull up his pants, somehow feeling very exposed. "Are you saying you like him because he's completely different from me, and you don't want to have to deal with someone like me?"

"Not like that!" Kirihara exclaims, because as much as they'd both decided they weren't much good together as a couple, he did like Marui, and he had enjoyed being with him, "He's more happy-go-lucky, while you're more direct, and you're cuter, but he's manlier. You and I get along better as friends—Anyways, what does it matter? Whose side are you on?"

The redhead slips an arm around his shirtless underclassmate's shoulders, "Yours, definitely yours. So, he stalks you, you're annoyed with him… want to get back at him? Simple, we play a prank on him. I know a way into the Yamabuki tennis club's change room…"

* * *

After a brief stop at the manga store, the two Rikkaidai members arrive at the Yamabuki school grounds. The sun was just starting to set, and even the most hardcore clubs had already left. They had to climb over the fence to get onto the schoolground proper, but considering their athleticism, they didn't have much difficulty doing so, despite the weight they were carrying. As they saunter across the grounds (no point in sneaking, there was no one around to see them, and even if someone did, they were in casual clothes, so they wouldn't know where they were from), Kirihara turns to Marui, and says, "Y'know, what worries me about this plan isn't how much money we're spending on it, but that you had no hesitation pointing out exactly which ones to buy."

The older boy smirks, "What's so wrong about knowing exactly which ones are the really explicit hardcore yaoi titles?" He asks as they get to the club house. Besides, he happens to know that Kirihara's real problem was that Marui had made the younger boy buy the pornographic manga himself, not that Marui knew which ones to buy, "Now, according to Yagyuu…" He pushes all his weight down on the door handle, and then opens it, "…the door is busted. And you're in."

"I'm in? Wait, you're not coming with me?" Kirihara asks, surprised, and none too pleased. Most of this prank was Marui's idea anyways.

"Look, it only makes sense that one of us plays lookout. It's your revenge and your prank, so you go in and you do it. Yagyuu said that his locker is number 16." Marui explains calmly. Kirihara glowers at him, but in that cute totally not scary way that only Akaya can pull off, before heading into the dark of the locker room.

Marui leans against the side of the clubhouse and blows a big bubble from his gum, something he'd been resisting doing on the way in. Yagyuu didn't have anything to do with this little venture, actually. The door wasn't broken or forced open, but unlocked. Marui knew where Sengoku's locker was because the other redhead had shown him that morning. Upon seeing the signal, Sengoku heads out of his hiding spot and towards the clubhouse. He puts something cold and metallic in his conspirator's hand, then heads into the clubhouse.

With a smile, Marui closes the door to the clubhouse, and locks it with the keys he'd been given. Kirihara starts cussing at him when he hears the door close, probably not immediately aware that he isn't exactly alone in there. Marui calls out, "Akaya, I'm sure someone will be along to unlock the door by the morning. Have fun."


End file.
